


orphan of mircales

by Lesagh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Orphan AU, first fanfic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesagh/pseuds/Lesagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little story about 8 chlidren struggle and help each other on life. how they meet each other and how their bound get stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	orphan of mircales

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first kuroko no basuke fanfic so go easy on me please and i would like to have any advise english is not my first langauge so don't hesitate to point out my mistakes i hope you enjoy it ^^(also i never visit an orphan before so this is all based on my imagination and mostly it will be a fluffy story)

I watched the birds from my room window as they flew away and I asked myself 'when will I leave this place too...?'  
you might ask who I am? my name is Kouroko Tetsuya I'm 10 years old and I live in this orphanage which  
I call "cage" and not "home" I came here when I was 8 years old because my parents died in an accident  
and I don't have any relatives... The policeman said this place will be my new home and the adults here  
will take care of me... I believed him at first...but now...I know he was a liar the adults were very strict  
if you do a simple mistake they will punish you by making you sleep without food or hitting you with a stick...  
even the kids weren't any good the strong bullied the weak...when I first came here I didn't know how this  
place worked.

FLASH BACK

I walked around when my eye caught some kids bullying another one who looked younger than them. I couldn't  
take it so I walk to them "Hey!"they were shocked when they saw me(properly because they didn't notice me)one  
of them looked at me and glared "What do you want?!" he growled. I stood in front of him "Don't you know violence is  
a bad thing?" he stared at me then suddenly started laughing "Oh, I guess you're the new kid here. Whatever  
stay out of this if you don't wanna get hurt" he tried to threaten me but I didn't budge "I said move!!"  
he pushed me and I hit the floor the lil boy I saved ran away without looking behind and then when  
I realize it I was by myself I looked around but no one wanted to help..."You asked it for it.."  
the boy said. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain...but nothing came when I opened my eyes there  
a boy with blue hair darker than mine and dark skin was grabbing the bully's hand "Will you stop hitting others,  
it's really start to get annoying" the other kid pulled his hand "Shut up you-"and before he could say  
anything else the blue haired kid punch him in the face. The other kid fell in the floor and looked at the  
blue haired with fear. "Get lost" the blue head said with a clam face and cold eyes filled with anger.  
The other kid ran away. After that the dark skinned kid looked at me then walked away "Wait" he stopped when  
he heard my voice "What" he said with a clam voice and expressionless face "...Thank you" I said with a little smile  
on my face"...Aomine Daiki"..he said while looking away "Huh?"I was confused then he looked at me again and sigh  
"My name" he said with deadpanned face "Ah, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Aomine-kun" I smiled "Yeah whatever" Aomine-kun said. Suddenly I heard a loud shout "Aaooominnecchhii" a blonde kid came to us and jumped at Aomine hugging him.  
"Waahhh Aominechhi you big meanie you left without meee~"then the blonde kid look at me with sparkle eyes "Oooh, is he the new kid?!".  
He let go of Aomine-kun and held my hand "My name is Kise Ryota what's yours neh neh" I was startled by all of this but I managed to awnser "my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" Kise-kun smile at my face "nice to meet you Kurokocchi!" I was confused with nickname "chi?"  
"Kise adds (cchi)to everyone he respect it means he liked you" when Aomine-kun told me. I kinda felt happy, at least I got some friends "Ahh Aominecchi!! Akacchi and the others are waiting in the rooftop so we could eat together Kurokocchi come and join us I'm sure everyone's gonna like you! "Kise-kun said while grab my hand "But I don't want be a bother..." Kise-kun chuckled and looked at me with a smile "Don't worry I'm sure they will like you hurry! come on let's go!!"with that he pulled me with Aomine-kun to the rooftop of the orphanage and there I met four people "Mine-chin~ Kise-chin~ you so late I'm so hungry~" a purple haired boy said...and he is so tall. I wonder how old is he... .  
"Sorry Murasakibaraicchi~ but me and Aominecchi found the new kid. He's so cool!!" Kise-kun said with his sparkling eyes.  
"What do you mean nanodayo?" a green haired kid said while pushing his glasses it seem they didn't notice me. "Umm nice too meet you I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" I said they looked at me with surprise on their faces can't blame them I've always had weak presence.  
"Hhm~ interesting my name is Akashi Seijirou, nice to meet you Kuroko" he smiled politely and shook my hand. "I'm Midorima Shintaro and this giant is Murasakibara Atsushi".  
I looked at the girl then she grabbed my hands "I'm Momoi Satsuki nice to meet you Kuroko-kun~!" and this is how I met my new best friends.

A year after a new kid join the orphanage. I never saw anyone like him, he had hair dark red in the top and black in the bottom. At first, he suddenly start fighting with Aomine-kun and then he challenge him in fight of curse Aomine won but hardly. That was my first time seeing Aomine-kun have a hard time fighting another kid.  
"Hey what's your name?" Aomine said to the red haired boy, who looked at him and said "Kagami Taiga and you?" Aomine smirked "Aomine Daiki ". Aomine-kun grabbed Kagami-kun's hand and helped him to stand up, then he looked at me "and you?" I was surprised this is the first time someone noticed me I smiled a little "Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Kagami-kun". After this the eight of us become very close.

"What did you say Ahomine?!"  
"Stop calling me Aho! Bakagami!"  
"Mou Dai-chan Kagamin stop it!!"  
"Give it back Kise this is my lucky item for today!"  
"Just a little Midorimacchi~"  
"Aka-chin please just a little~"  
"No you eat too much Atsushi"  
...well not too much I guess.

END FLASH BACK  
I smiled at my memory until I heard the bell did something happened? when the bell rings that means something important or an emergency.  
I walked out of my room and I went to the grand hall, where I saw a lot of kids "Tetsu!!" I heard Aomine's voice then I looked at my right and found him with the others "What's the emergency?" I asked "We don't know-ssu after the bell rang, there's only the other kids-ssu" Kise-kun said.  
"Well, whatever it's properly a bad thing" Aomine-kun said and he was right after all nothing good happens when the bell rings then one of the teachers came and stood at the table in the middle with a clipboard in her hand everyone became silent and looked at her she then called some kids' names and told them to go to the head teacher's office suddenly everyone start to panic because no kid in this orphanage had seen the head teacher before and if their called to the head teacher either is to be kicked out of this place or have a really bad bad punishment "Aomine daiki and Kagami taiga to the head teacher's office" I was shocked when I heard the names and not only me. "Aominecchi Kagamicchi what did you do?!" Kise-kun said with disbelieve "We didn't do anything, seriously!!" Aomine-kun said I believe him because the three of us are almost always together and Akashi-kun would've know if they did something cause no one can hide anything from Akashi-kun.  
"Anyway. Aomine I think we should go if we're late it'll be worse" Kagami-kun said. Aomine-kun nodded and they walked away. But before they did Momoi-san grabbed Aomine-kun's hand tightly "Dai-chan...please come back...I don't wanna be alone..." Aomine looked at her "Satsuki, don't worry no one can beat me but me I'll be back!" he said with a big grin to assure Momoi-san. "Ahomine" Kagami-kun said with deadpanned face then Aomine smacked him and then they start fighting as they walked out of the hall. I smiled and looked at Momoi-san who was still worried than I put my hand at her shoulder "Don't worry Momoi-san they will be okay". Momoi-san looked at me "Tetsuya is right it's not the first time these two got in trouble" Akashi-kun said with a little smile.  
"Yeah their Ahominecchi and Bakagamicchi after all~" Kise-kun said with cheery face.  
"Seriously, you can't leave these two for a second nanodayo" Midorima-kun said with a sigh.  
"Here Sachin eat this. They will be okay~" Murasaki-kun said and give Momoi-san a chocolate  
"Everyone, thank you! and thank you Muk-kun" Momoi-san finally smiled and she toke the choco and started eating.  
Yeah I believe in them...they will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think? should i continue it?:3


End file.
